villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terry Simmons
Terry Simmons is the main antagonist of the horror movie, Blood Rage. He was portrayed by Mark Soper. Biography Todd and Terry are twins. They are blonde, cute, bright and identical in every respect, with one exception. One of them is a murderer. This starts one night at a drive-in theater when a teenager was slaughtered in the back seat of his car while his girlfriend watched. Todd is found guilty for the heinous crime and is locked away in an asylum. Years passed and Terry lives happily with his mother (Louise Lasser), who smothers him with enough love for two sons. All is fine until one Thanksgiving when they receive news that Todd escaped. Terry goes on a killing spree to ensure that Todd goes back to the asylum. His first kill is his mothers fiancée, when he chops off his arm with a machete, before stabbing him to death. Meanwhile, Dr. Berman and her assistant, Jackie, go out in search for Todd. Jackie assistant meets a sticky end, when he is stabbed by Terry. Dr. Berman also suffers the same fate. Whilst in the woods looking for Todd, she comes across Terry, who cuts her in half with the machete, leaving her to die. After the killings, Terry changes from his bloody T-shirt in to a vest. He the proceeds to the place where his new neighbor, Andrea, is babysitting a young new born baby. They then begin a mini relationship, until the parents come home. Whilst that was happening, a friend of Terry's, Karen (who Terry has feelings for), bumps into Todd thinking he is Terry. So when Todd announces himself to her, she panics and runs away, telling her friends. Karen later tells Terry about seeing his brother. He then disappears into the night in search for him, whilst Karen, Gregg and Brad go back to Andrea's house for a party. Terry tells Maddie that Todd has escaped. She starts to panic. Meanwhile Todd comes across Dr. Berman's split body and breakdown over it, trying to move the body back together. Back at the young born baby's house, the parents are looking forward to a night together - until Terry knocks on the door. The father answers the doors and is decapitated. The mother goes to check where the father is and discovers his head hanging from a rope. Suddenly, Terry jumps out of know where and kills her. Later on, Andrea and Gregg leave the party to play tennis. They are unaware that Terry is watching them. They both leave soon after and have sex on the diving board by the swimming pool. Terry surprises them and kills them. He later meets up with Brad and Karen. Brad goes off to find the now deceased Gregg and Andrea. When getting in the car, he meets Todd, who asks him to help him get Terry as he is killing people. Brad doesn't believe him, that is until Todd holds a gun up at his head. Karen and Terry meanwhile are have a sexual moment together. Brad knocks at the door and Terry answers it and sees Todd holding a gun at him. Todd later disappears. Brad and Terry go running off to find Todd, but Brad meets his maker when Terry stabs him in the neck with a carving fork. Karen finds Terry and discovers his secret, when he attempts to kill her. He chases her all over the place, and in the process she discovers Brad's body. She runs to the young baby's house and discovers the mothers corpse. She takes the baby and runs for her live when Terry enters the house. Whilst all that is happening, Maddie finally discovers Terry's secret when she finds his bloodied T-shirt in the bin. She goes in search of her fiancée, only to discover him dead. The final showdown between brothers come at the swimming pool and they both battle for survival. They both tumble into the water, Todd becomes weak and almost drowns. Maddie then appears and shoots Terry - killing him. Maddie and Todd embrace. Although Maddie thinks she has killed Todd, and when Todd tell her who he really is, she picks up a gun and shoots herself in the head. Karen shocked runs away, whilst Todd's fate is unknown as the police arrive making the audience wander what will happen to him now. Victims *1: Teen Boy at Drive-In | Axed in the face seven times with a hatchet. *2: Brad | Head split in half with machete. *3: Jackie | Stabbed in the chest with machete. *4: Dr. Berman | Cut in half with the machete and left to die. *5: Bill | Decapitated. *6: Julie | Stabbed in the chest. *7: Gregg | Slashed in the throat with machete. *8: Andrea | Slashed with machete. *9: Artie | Stabbed in the neck with a carving fork. Indirect *Maddy Simmons | Driven to suicide, shot herself in the head. Gallery blood-rage-movie-twins-murder-blood-hatchet.png|Terry framing his murder on Todd. kill count.jpg terry kills mike.jpg|Terry killing Artie. not cranberry sauce.jpeg Blood-Rage-Terry.jpg Terrysimmons01.jpg|Terry on one of the movie posters. Trivia *The movie was covered by the horror channel Dead Meat for his thanksgiving special. He chose it because he didn't want to do Thankskilling 3, what he originally had planned. *Todd and Terry wear similar shirts in the finale, however, Terry's has thicker stripes. External Links *[https://pure-evil-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Terry_Simmons Terry Simmons on the Pure Evil Wiki]. Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Posthumous Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful